


Oh, are you here to join the League too?!

by Asteroid_Duck (JustThatOneGirl1815)



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Blood and Gore, Crazy Toga Himiko, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dimension Travel, Explicit Language, Gore warning, Kakashi came here to say fuck the plot, Kakashi in bnha verse, Kurogiri and his murder children, ME - Freeform, Post-Hero Killer Stain Arc (My Hero Academia), Tired Kurogiri (My Hero Academia), Toga loves blood, Who gave Kakashi a sword, Writing Prompt, cause cursing, oh right, that’s not important to the plot but its true, we’re with the league of villains what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/Asteroid_Duck
Summary: In one world, Kakashi was on his way back from an ANBU mission. And then in the next, he’s standing outside the League of Villain’s front door. And now he’s being mistaken for a villain and offered a place in their League??? Oops?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 347
Collections: Local Villain Claims He's Not Suspicious





	Oh, are you here to join the League too?!

**Author's Note:**

> A discord server I’m in decided to do a writing challenge where the prompt was “Character A gets mistaken for a villain by Character B” and somehow that resulted in me going “huh, what if the League of Villains mistook Kakashi for a villain like them?” And now here we are with this rough one shot that I spent an hour editing. Enjoy :)

“Shigaraki!” Giran exclaimed, sauntering into the bar, a cigarette between his lips. “You’ve been the talk of the town lately, and it seems to me like you’re planning something big.”

“Giran,” Shigaraki responded, and disintegrated the picture of Izuku Midoriya in his grasp. “Who did you bring?”

Giran huffed a laugh, a puff of smoke coming from his lips before he turned around and disappeared to get the new recruits.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Kurogiri to decide that this meeting wasn’t going to go well and that was around the time Tomura hissed out, “Kurogiri, get rid of these two, I can already tell they’re exactly the kind of trash I hate—a brat and a guy with no fucking manners.”

“Now now, Tomura Shigaraki,“ Kurogiri started to try and placate Tomura. “You could at least hear them out, they came all this way after all.”

Kurogiri soon regretted his decision to let them keep talking, because it took less than a minute for threats to start flying. Toga wanted to kill ‘Mr Stainy’ and “Dabi” was acting more and more suspicious by the second as he dodged questions left and right, and Tomura was...

“Well that wasn’t what I asked you, patchwork. Fuck, why is everyone so hung up on Stain?” Tomura stood slowly from his chair, fingers twitching, clearly ready to disintegrate things, or more likely, people.

“No, don’t do it.” Kurogiri started, because he was a tired dad of one angsty murder child.

“It’s really pissing me off—“

The door to the bar opened with a loud creaking sound, cutting off Tomura’s murderous train of thought, and turning everyone’s attention to the person in the doorway.

What could only be a child stood there, face covered by a white mask with red markings. He wore loose navy pants and a grey vest with a sword strapped to his back. Despite being clearly quite young, Kurogiri found himself on edge at the boy’s appearance.

“Oh!” Toga exclaimed. “Are you here to join the League of Villains too?!”

Kurogiri sure fucking hoped not. He already had one problematic, light haired murder child to deal with.

The child took in the scene slowly, his head only moving slightly to either side to study Dabi and Giran at his peripherals. The room was tense now, the silence filling the air. Kurogiri could see Tomura getting impatient again.

“What, are you not going to fucking answer?” Shigaraki hissed.

The child focused his gaze on Tomura for a long moment, almost too long, before reaching up and taking off his mask. Under it, was a face half hidden by another mask, the boy’s one black eye and one red eye bisected by a scar being the only features showing. “Sorry... I’m afraid I got lost... where am I?”

A beat of silence passed as they all took in that information.

“You... got lost?” Shigaraki reached up to begin scratching at his neck, clearly irritated.

Kurogiri was glancing between the child and Tomura, partially glad that the child’s interruption had stopped Tomura from trying to murder Dabi and Toga, but also worried that the child’s appearance had just made everything worse.

“Get out of here kid,” Dabi drawled, head cocking towards the door. “Unless you want to take down hero society, you don’t want to be here.”

The kid blinked at Dabi before his gaze turned to Kurogiri, the heterochromatic eyes suddenly being even more unnerving when turned on him. “Are you aware that you’re made of smoke?”

Kurogiri paused. What? “Uh... yes I am. That’s my quirk, warp gate.” He wasn’t exactly sure what to say here... but maybe being polite to the frankly very frightening child would be the best idea. “...Would you like something to drink?”

It was a long shot, and he wasn’t expecting the kid to say yes. In fact, he would have been less surprised had the silver haired boy pulled his sword out and killed everyone there. It just seemed like the more likely option. Instead, the child slowly nodded and moved to sit down at the bar, “I’ll just have some water.”

“Of course,” Kurogiri replied curtly. “Tomura, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Internally, Kurogiri felt like with every passing moment, he was getting closer to having to warp Tomura into the nearest pond to stop a tantrum. Or a murder. Maybe multiple murders? Externally though, he poured a glass of water and handed it to the boy while side eyeing Tomura, as if to say ‘stop scratching your neck and try to calm down.’

Of course, he didn’t actually say that aloud because that would just make everything worse. That’s how nearly every conversation with Tomura goes actually...

“Whew!” Toga said, skipping up closer to Shigaraki. “I sure thought you were gonna kill us there for a second, Tomura!”

Shigaraki growled and lashed a hand out, stopping right in front of Toga’s face. “I’m still thinking about it.”

Kurogiri glanced back at the boy, only to find the glass of water empty. When—? He hadn’t even seen the kid lower his other mask—

“So what’s your name kid?” Tomura hissed out, sitting back down into his chair and glaring at the child with the eye that was visible from behind the hand on his face.

The silver haired child slowly turned to face Tomura, “...call me Hound. And you are...?”

“Shigaraki,” Tomura replied, and reached up to scratch at his neck once again. “That’s not your real name. What is it with people and not giving their actual names?”

Hound hummed, “If I told you my real name, I’d have to kill you.”

Shigaraki scoffed, “Whatever brat. You’d be dead long before you could ever lay a finger on me.”

“Tomura...” Kurogiri warned.

Luckily, Hound seemed too uninterested in the conversation to bother with trying to respond, instead looking around the bar curiously.

“You said you were lost, Hound.” Kurogiri started. “Perhaps we can help you find your way.”

Tomura placed his head in his hand and huffed, grumbling something like “just sick him on the heroes, it’s not our job to help lost puppies find their mommies.” But behind the hand, a crimson eye was watching Hound, analyzing, evaluating.

“Maybe...” Hound replied. “You said your... ‘quirk’ was warp gate?”

“I did.”

“Are you the one who brought me here then?”

The room tensed at that. “I did not.”

Hound looked down at the counter and didn’t say anything else. Tomura shifted in his seat, looking between Hound and Kurogiri, as if he was starting to connect some dots. Whatever those dots were, Kurogiri wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

“So... you’re not here to join the league then?” Toga said, sounding almost dejected despite her still cheery voice.

“What part of ‘he got lost’ didn’t you understand?” Dabi growled. “Fuck, you’re all such brats.”

“Hey, watch it.” Tomura hissed out, fingers twitching in Dabi’s direction. “I still want to kill you too, but right now I have more pressing matters.” Shigaraki leaned closer to Hound and Kurogiri tensed, prepared to warp these two away from killing each other. “Now... You may have stumbled in here on accident, but you clearly have a darkness to you, and you’re obviously more skilled than patchwork and knives over there... tell me, would you like to join the league?”

Kurogiri did a momentary double take. So _that’s_ what Tomura had been thinking? Dabi and Toga looked interested now too, their gazes swiveling between Shigaraki and Hound. The only person in the bar who didn’t look interested was Hound himself, who didn’t even bother to look up from where he was staring at the counter. “You’re going to have to be more clear on what the ‘League’ is.”

Kurogiri could see the hint of a smile behind the hand covering Tomura’s face. “The league of villains is a group led by me. We destroy what we hate, starting with All Might and his ridiculous hero society.”

“You... destroy what you hate.” Hound sounded bored.

“Yes, and heroes are the scum we’ll destroy first.”

“Only the bad heroes,” Dabi drawled and then sat down at the bar on the other side of Hound, making the boy tense up slightly, “Like Endeavor. The heroes that are anywhere decent at being heroes might as well stick around.”

“Like what Mr Stainy wants!” Toga exclaimed and then squeezed into the space between Hound and Dabi. “We’ll kill everyone who gets in our way too!”

Hound slowly looked up now, his cold, mismatched gaze meeting Kurogiri’s for the second time that night. “And you? What is your... ideology here?”

Kurogiri sighed, “I will serve my master and Tomura Shigaraki to the best of my abilities, and hopefully bring about a change to society as well.”

Hound nodded before looking back down at the counter. “I’ll pass. I just want to get back home.”

Tomura didn’t like that, scratching at his neck and glaring at Hound. “Fine, you don’t want to join? Then I’ll make you a deal. We’ll help you get home, if you do something for us.”

Hound blinked slowly, “And what would that be?”

“Once we get more members to the league, we’re going to stage an attack.” Shigaraki explained. Kurogiri knew that Tomura didn’t have all of the details— or any of them— planned out yet other than the fact that he wanted to stage another attack on the heroes, and that Katsuki Bakugou would be the target. “And once we kill All Might, hero society and all of it’s worthless ideals will go down with it. If you help us... we’ll help you get back home. Kurogiri’s warp gate can bring you anywhere, and Sensei has many quirks at his disposal.”

Hound sat there for a long moment, simply staring at Tomura. Kurogiri wasn’t even the focus of that bored stare, and yet tendrils of fear were running down his spine. Hound, despite being clearly the youngest in the room, was easily the most dangerous. It was clear Tomura had picked up on that quickly, otherwise he wouldn’t have changed his mind about Hound, but still...

Tomura wasn’t phased by the intensity coming from Hound, however everyone else in the bar was. Kurogiri could see Giran slowly inching towards the door out of the corner of his eye and didn’t blame the guy. Kurogiri was once again getting the impression that he would need to separate Tomura and Hound before things got disintegrated or Hound decided to show just how good he was with that sword. Or worse, what his quirk was.

“No.” Hound replied simply, reaching for the blank mask that he’d placed on his belt and smoothly slid it back over his face. “But good luck with that.”

That’s when Tomura Shigaraki’s temper snapped, and he lunged for Hound, hands outstretched and ready to kill. Kurogiri moved to open a portal to stop it—

Blood filled his vision.

Blood coated the bar counter now, thick and red and Tomura was screaming, and Dabi and Giran were backing away in horror, and Kurogiri was frozen, portal half formed, and Toga’s eyes were lighting up at the sight of the blood.

Hound stood there sword drawn, his red and white mask looking almost taunting as blood dripped off his blade and onto the floor next to the hand that had once been attached to Shigaraki Tomura’s arm.

“ _You_ —“ Tomura’s voice came out cracked and broken with pain as he stared down at his arm. “ _Y_ o _u_ —“

“Careful.” Hound’s voice was calm and commanding, not the sort of voice that fits a child, but certainly the kind that fits a killer. “I don’t want to hurt any of you further.”

Shigaraki was shaking now and Kurogiri knew that if he didn’t get Tomura medical attention soon, his charge would bleed out. He needed to take action—

“Do not move.” Hound said steadily, his mask tilted slightly in Kurogiri’s direction. How had he known that Kurogiri was about to open a warp gate?

“I merely wish to get Tomura Shigaraki medical attention.” Kurogiri said calmly.

Hound nodded after a moment of hesitation, and Kurogiri once again moved to open a portal, and Shigaraki slipped through it, to where All for One’s doctor would be able to fix him up.

Kurogiri kept his gaze fixated on Hound, but spoke to Giran, who was frozen at the door. “Giran, take Dabi and Toga with you. We will discuss their recruitment into the League at a later time.”

Giran nodded, opened the door, and practically ran off, his cigarette long forgotten on the floor at doorway where it had burnt itself out. Dabi followed, though he tried to look more dignified in his exit, even though his blue eyes were wide and locked on the figure of Hound, whose blade was still drawn and coated in crimson red blood. Toga was much more reluctant to leave, in fact, she was delighted by the bloodshed Hound had just caused.

“That was _so_ cute!” She exclaimed, bringing her hands up to cup her face as she jumped towards Hound, eyes glittering. Hound’s blade moved in one quick motion and cut across the side of Toga’s face, leaving a deep gash.

“Do not step any closer, or I will kill you.”

Toga bounced, a wide grin splitting her face and the blood from the gash in her cheek dripped off her jaw and onto her clothes. “Oh you’re so perfect! You like blood just like me!”

Hound’s head tilted just slightly to the side, towards Kurogiri, and Kurogiri (after years of picking up on Tomura’s subtle movements) got the message that Hound was wondering what the fuck was wrong with this girl. Only problem, Kurogiri had met her only about two minutes before Hound had and therefore also had no clue.

“Oh we could be so cute together Hound! You and me could kill everyone we want too, and I’ll get to see you bathed in blood all the time!” Toga pulled out a knife from her coat and it glinted in the dim lighting of the bar. “Forget about Mr Stainy! I want you!”

“Uh... no thanks.” Hound spoke.

“Oh but Hound-y!” Toga whined, before pointing her knife towards Hound with a sadistic smile. “I already think you’re so cute! I want to be just like you!”

“You really don’t.”

“We’ll be just perfect together!” Toga exclaimed and ran at Hound, eyes wide with unbridled glee. This time Kurogiri made sure to open the warp gate before Hound’s blade could do anymore damage, and Toga fell through it to where Kurogiri had chosen to warp her— all the wayacross the city. And maybe a bit further than that, just for good measure.

Hound turned to him and his blank mask seemed to stare into his soul for a long time, as the silence stretched out between them. Kurogiri shifted uncomfortably, knowing that with how quickly Hound had moved the last two times he’d used his blade, Kurogiri could’ve been dead five times over by now. It was unsettling, to stare at the form of a child no older than 15 and know that if you made one wrong move, one misstep, that the child would soon walk out of the bar with your blood on his blade as well.

“I apologize for Tomura’s actions earlier,” Kurogiri said slowly. “He is still... learning.” Kurogiri got the impression that Hound had just made Tomura learn one hell of a lesson. Either that, or All for One would be needing a new successor soon, seeing as Tomura’s quirk is now half useless.

Hound nodded, “I hope he recovers.”

Yep. Kurogiri did too. He wasn’t sure whose wrath would be worse to face: All for One or Tomura’s. “Would you like me to bring you back to your home? Where are you from?” He needed to get Hound out of here as soon as possible, and hopefully not get killed in the process.

“Konoha.”

Kurogiri frowned, “I have not heard of such a place. Could you be more specific?”

Hound returned his tanto to the sheath on his back while replying, which was comforting at least, “Konoha in the Fire Country.”

_Fire Country?_

“I apologize, I’m afraid I do not know where that is.”

Hound’s posture remained the same, which was enough to cue Kurogiri into the fact that this child was extensively trained. “Are we not in the Elemental Nations?”

“We are in Japan.”

Only now did Hound’s stance shift in discomfort, “In that case, you cannot help me. I will have to find my way home on my own. Thank you for your... hospitality.”

“Of course, I hope you find your way home soon. If we shall meet again, you will always be welcome here, Hound. And if you ever wish to join the League, I’m sure Tomura will forgive you cutting off his hand in exchange for such... skill being on his side.” Kurogiri was frankly lying out of his teeth, but Hound seemed to be responding well to kindness, so he kept it up.

“I doubt you will ever see me again.” Hound responded, and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kurogiri blinked in surprise. Some sort of teleportation quirk? Hmm... his eyes fixated on the leaves now littering his floor, along with Tomura and Toga’s blood, and the dust from variousdisintegrated things. Interesting.

Well... he supposed that he needed to clean the bar anyways...

There was an empty glass on the counter as well. Hound’s water. 

Kurogiri picked it up and placed it in the sink, his mind beginning to replay the events of the last ten minutes.

Hound... was certainly no villain to be trifled with...

He feared for those who would cross Hound’s path in the future.

* * *

Hound had been right that day— Kurogiri never did see him again. But he did hear stories from both heroes and villains alike, of a child with wild silver hair and a white and red mask covering his face. The child who spoke very few words, but had law enforcement trembling in fear from his swift kills and the mystery that surrounded him. The child who killed the Yakuza leader Overhaul as if it were nothing and then turned around and did the same to Endeavor. The child who one day disappeared just as he had come— with no explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this was less an actual story and more just me having fun with a dumb idea for a writing challenge :) Still fun to write tho


End file.
